


inexperienced

by WattStalf



Series: Hector oneshots [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Reader Insert, just a small one but still, probably doesnt deserve the underage tag but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: You’ve never played favorites before, always trying to keep a professional relationship with everyone you summon, and this isn’t the first time a hero has caught your eye. Still, something is different enough about Hector that you do approach him, more than the others, and you do begin to play favorites.





	inexperienced

**Author's Note:**

> Just some super self-indulgent self-shipping with Hector whom I have fallen completely head over heels in love with. Hopefully the first part of a couple, I still have ideas I want to do with this universe.

You didn’t really know that Hector was seventeen, not at first.

In fact, finding that out is quite the surprise, all things considered. When he first appears before you, confused and a little agitated, he seems older than that. There is a look in his eyes that most heroes you summon have- and perhaps that should not be something used to determine age to begin with- that suggests a deeper knowledge and understanding of the world, and he has a strong jaw and broad shoulders, and all together gives you the impression of a man in his mid-twenties.

Which would make him a little older than you, if not your age. Needless to say, you’re attracted to him from the beginning and, once he starts to adjust to his new life, the two of you hit it off rather quickly. You’ve never played favorites before, always trying to keep a professional relationship with everyone you summon, and this isn’t the first time a hero has caught your eye. Still, something is different enough about Hector that you do approach him, more than the others, and you do begin to play favorites.

“Don’t try and keep me out of the action just because we’re friends,” he tells your one day with a laugh, as if he can tell you’ve begun to consider it. “If anything, I have even more reason to fight with everything I’ve got.”

Sometimes, he can be reckless, and those are the times when you consider pulling him back, and when you consider using him less and less, to try and protect him. That should be the first hint at his youth, you suppose, but at the time, you don’t think anything of it. He always insists that he can handle himself, and you know that if you were to try to protect him, he wouldn’t be happy about it.

Hector begins to claim that he’s here to protect you, and you like to hear him say that more than you ever admit.

The first time he kisses you almost feels scripted; he gets injured. Your heroes get injured in battle all too frequently, but you stopped trying to keep track of every injury sustained a long time ago. There are enough gifted healers here to handle it, and it is to a point now that you never know what condition one leaves the battlefield in. You try to keep it that way with Hector, because you already worry enough, even not knowing.

But you overheard a healer named Lissa- one of the first to catch your eye, if you’re being completely honest- mention healing someone who matches Hector’s description. You overhear her saying that he was hurt pretty badly, and that he’s mostly back to his full strength.  _ Mostly _ .

That word makes you run to him, and you find him, just a little scratched up, just a little bruised. You hug him anyway, pulling him as tight to you as you can. It’s the first time you’ve ever allowed yourself to get this close to anyone here, and you can’t help the deep breaths you take, taking in every bit of his scent.

Hector hesitates before wrapping his arms around you, awkwardly patting you on the back. “So, uh...what brought all this on? Don’t tell me you’re crying cos I got a little beat up.”

“I’m not crying,” you protest, but your voice breaks and you realize how close you to tears you really are. This is so pathetic; you don’t know what’s gotten into you, or why you’re so attached to him, or what you would do if anything were to happen to him.

“Whatever you say,” he replies with a short laugh. “You know, I’m really not good at this...and you really don’t have anything to worry about.”

“I know that,” you insist, but you feel even more like crying now. “I know that…”

“Really, there’s nothing to worry about at all. See? I made it back, and I always make it back. You know, this wasn’t even the worst-”

“That’s not going to make me feel better,” you interrupt, but finally, you laugh, and Hector laughs with you. You both laugh as you loosen your grip, and you both start to pull back from the embrace, still holding one another, but now face to face. He must be able to see your eyes are wet with tears while you laugh, and you try to blink them back so they don’t blur your vision too much. You’ve seen him laugh plenty of times before but you don’t want to miss a moment of this.

Until neither of you are laughing anymore. A part of you still feels like crying, but you don’t want Hector to see it, and you’re trying to steady yourself. He’s staring at you, and you don’t want to look away, you never want to look away again if you don’t have to. There have been so many heroes that you’ve built friendships with, and so many that you haven’t been able to help your attraction to, so what makes Hector so different?

Why are you pretty sure that you’ve fallen in love with him?

“Hey…” he breathes, but he trails off and doesn’t say anything else.

“Yeah?”

“I don’t know,” he replies, and this is when he looks the most like a teenager. His eyes are softer now, and he looks confused, almost trouble. You watch him move a hand up to your face, and you don’t move, don’t stop him from pushing your hood back. He studies you for another moment before he pushes your hair back on one side as well.

Hector rests a hand on your cheek, rubbing it with a few clumsy strokes, before he finally starts to close his eyes. You don’t want to miss a moment and you don’t want to stop looking at him, but you close your eyes as well, and that is when he kisses you.

It is a long time before either of you stop.

 

“I wanna apologize,” he mumbles, once he’s caught his breath, “but I guess you don’t actually mind.”

“I don’t,” you agree, and he wraps his arms around you, letting you rest your face on his shoulder again.

“I was kinda wondering how long it would be before something like that happened,” Hector confesses. “But I also didn’t know if it really would, or if I was just...I don’t know. I’m not good at this kinda thing. I’ve never...that was the first time...my first…”

“Oh.” You remember his soft, confused expression, and start to connect the dots. “You’ve never kissed anyone before, then?”

“Never really had the chance,” he says, and he laughs nervously, his breath tickling your ear. “And I definitely never thought I’d meet someone  _ here _ ...not someone like you, anyway. I-I know this might be weird, and I know I shouldn’t, cos I really can’t stay forever, but...I think...I-I think…”

“Hector?” You try to pull free from his embrace to see his expression now, but he pulls you tighter to him.

“I think I’m in love with you. Maybe.”

“Maybe?” You don’t mean to laugh, but again, he laughs with you.

“I don’t know what I’m doing, okay? But I do...I do really think I love you.”

“I’m in love with you too, Hector,” you finally confess.

“That’s great,” he says, rather simply, and that sets the two of you off laughing again. Finally, he pulls back to grin at you, saying, “Even if I don’t know what I’m doing, I still wanna try, alright? I feel bad that you worry so much about me, and I can’t do much to make that better, but whenever we can be together...I’d like to. I like being around you.”

“So, are you just inexperienced?” you tease. “I’ll admit I haven’t had a lot of relationships myself, but still…”

“You’ve got an advantage, though! Just being older than me puts a little distance between us,” he says, and you blink.

“Huh?”

“Well, maybe age isn’t  _ everything _ compared to experience, but I feel like it at least counts a little bit, you know?”

“No, I...I know what you’re saying, I just- I’m sorry, I’m a little bit confused. You said I was older than you?”

“Well, yeah,” he says, and now he is the one who seems confused. “Didn’t you already know that?”

In fact, you did not already know that. You didn’t know that Hector was seventeen at first, and you didn’t know it when you began to fall for him or the moment you realized you were in love with him, and you didn’t know it when he first kissed you. Now that you do know, you feel guilty, but only for a moment; nothing has changed about your feelings, and you doubt anything ever will. Maybe that is all the more reason to feel guilty. Maybe you feel guilty because you  _ don’t  _ feel guilty about being with him.

Whatever the case, Hector has no complaints and neither do you.


End file.
